The Awakening
by Skyrio
Summary: "What's gotten into me? Going as far as disobeying and lying behind my own mother's back, and ditching my one and only best friend aside for who knows what reasons? Is this really the extent of my boredom... or am I just asking for trouble?" (Apologies for the awful summary! D: this is my first story! Reviews and feedback is greatly appreciated, thank you! :3)
1. Chapter 1

To Tristan, Gilbert, Mark, and Alex. Thank you for all the help and support you've given me, I don't think I'd be as confident as I am now if it weren't for you guys.

* * *

Colin looked out of the window and sighed.

"I am, so bored" he said. "My homework is done, I've played all of my video games to death, and there's nothing on TV." Colin threw his hands up in defeat. It was a typical Sunday afternoon, warm weather, clear skies and a pleasant breeze... Not that it really mattered though, Colin was depressed and didn't care. There wasn't much to do, and Colin wasn't what you'd call energetic, and since his mother was at work he was stuck inside, locked away in his bedroom, bored out of his mind. He let his eyes wander the countryside from his bedroom window for what seemed like, the hundredth time today. From the lush green grass and wild flowers growing all over, to the crystal clear stream that ran from beside the forest, beyond the vast hills in the distance...

 _"_ _The scenery looks nice, living out in the country does have it's benefits, I guess."_ Colin thought to himself.

Colin looked back at the forest. From there, he could see the outskirts of town and his friend's place not far from it. But that wasn't important right now, as Colin was busy watching a flock of Pidgey, with interest.

"I wish I had a Pokémon," He sighed, "Battling trainers, Collecting Gym Badges, going on an adventure..."

Colin hung his head in defeat. All he ever wanted to do was explore the world with his friends beside him. Colin remembered. Ever since trainer school, they'd always be sitting around the jungle gym together at lunch, talking about going on a big adventure. All of them, and everything they'd set out to achieve along the way. Colin didn't have much to say throughout as he rather preferred to sit back and take it all in, it was exciting nevertheless. But that was all in the past. Regardless though, Colin couldn't help but wonder if his friends still remembered those days.

Colin was quickly bought out of deep thought as he heard a car pull up in the drive way and a door opening and closing. He lifted his head up groggily and turned around.

"Mum's home at last, Arceus, it seemed like she was gone forever!" exclaimed Colin, to no one in particular as he got up and walked downstairs into the living room. Colin heard his mother fumbling with the keys, presumably trying to find the correct one for the front door. He came to her aid and unlocked the door for her.  
Colin's Mother gave him a kiss on the cheek."Oh! Thank you Colin, and how's my little boy?" she asked, ruffling his hair. "Was he alright at home?"

Colin nodded in response,"Yeah, I'm alright Mum." he paused, smiling as he reached down before he continued. "Here, let me get those for you." as he grabbed two small shopping bags near his Mother's feet.

" Thank you dear. Could you put those on the kitchen table for me, please?"

Colin nodded and proceeded to the kitchen. As he carefully placed the grocery bags down on the dinner table and started to unpack swiftly.

It was a chefs kitchen, and an impeccably clean one at that. Filled with all kinds of different appliances gleaming radiantly.

Although everything inside and out of the house looked perfectly normal, albeit slightly dull, it had this, feeling of emptiness to it. Like something, or someone was missing... It wasn't very noticeable, but it was there if you looked hard enough. Colin didn't have any other family members apart from his Mother. He never knew his father, there weren't any photo albums or pictures of him, let alone of Colin and his mother, anywhere to be seen in the entire house. Colin was pretty much clueless as to who he was. It was like he never existed to begin with. All Colin knew, was that he was _very_ different to other men his Mother knew, and that he left her shortly after Colin was born.

 _"_ _I still can't get my head around it... Every time I mention something about Dad, Mum always tenses up and tells me not to worry about him... She seems uncomfortable talking about him in front of me... I wish I knew what was going on..."  
_ Colin thought. He shook his head as if to bring himself back to reality. ( _There's no use worrying about it._ ) Besides, Mum always seems to be upbeat and positive so whatever happened mustn't of been too traumatic.

He heard footsteps and turned around to see his Mum walking into the kitchen, bright and cheery like always.

"Thank you so much Colin! I don't know what I'd do without my little baby here to help me!" Colin's Mum cried, embracing him an a big cuddle. Shaking him this way and that.

"N-No really...It's fine mum, I was, only helping, out." Colin stammered, squirming under his mum's warm embrace.  
Colin's Mum ruffled his hair and smiled. "I'm going to prepare dinner now, okay?" she said, turning to the side to look at the clock in the living room.

"It's only five." she told Colin, grabbing his attention. "You can go outside and play if you like. But don't go further than Ilex Forest!" she said, raising a finger.

"Thanks Mum!" said Colin, eagerly jogging down the hallway to the door, he was about halfway out before his Mother stopped him.

"Colin!" she shouted. Running to meet him at the door. "Dinner should be ready at seven so make sure your back before then."

"Yes Mum."

"And don't go wandering into the cave, Colin! It's dangerous in there."

"No Mum, I wont"

"Okay dear, see you soon then." said Colin's Mum, pecking him on the forehead.

Colin nodded and walked off into the distance. Rolling his eyes and chuckling to himself, despite being nearly fifteen... His Mother still talked to him like he was a child, a very careless one at that.


	2. Chapter 2

Colin had been walking for a few minutes now. Making his way towards Ilex Forest. He liked exploring here whenever he had any free time on his hands... He had been wanting to go since this morning. Colin would always just sit by the small lake, near the forest clearing and look up at the sky- Just watching the world go by without a care in the world.

Colin stopped walking and looked up at the forest entrance, the trees swaying slowly in the cool breeze, and headed inside. He made his way to the forest clearing, the Forest itself looked quite different in the evening. The late afternoon sun piercing through the thickest of foliage and hitting the ground. Casting magnificent shades of orange, and pink hues throughout. From here, Colin walked a few paces to the edge of the forest, and sat down, next to the bank of the lake on an old shrivelled log.

He sighed and put his hand up to his chin. His reflection in the water looking back at him, with the same bored expression.

 _"_ _I'm just so fed up with being bored... Every day seems to repeat itself... Over and over... I just don't feel like I'm getting anywhere..."_ Colin looked up and observed the lake... The sun was setting over it, turning the lake bright orange in colour. The surface of the water, dancing slowly in the breeze, and the tranquil harmony of the leaves rustling in the treetops... He rolled off the log and onto the soft, lush grass beneath him. " _The lake is so beautiful... I wish I could just stay here forever, and just forget about everything."_ Colin looked up at the sun setting over the treetops. Its a fair hike from here back to his house, it would be almost dark by the time he got back home. Colin sighed and lazily stood up. _I really should get going... Mum's probably worrying herself. I want to stay... But I need to get back home. Ilex Forest is dangerous at night._

Colin knew this first-hand. He never forgot that one time when his curiosity got the better of him. Colin creped out of bed and tiptoed all the way down here to see for himself all the 'deadly sick Pokémon' those older students at trainer school were talking about. Apart from being total jerks and pranksters themselves. They were definitely right about the Pokémon being 'deadly'.

Colin shuddered at the thought of what would've of happened if he couldn't run...

But as Colin was walking back, he didn't feel anxious or paranoid about the forest like he used to. Quite the opposite... Strangely enough. Could it be that he was older now? After all... That did happen a very long time ago, and Colin was only a young boy at the time. Yes, It did seem like a logical theory. Colin told himself as he kept on walking. But somehow, in the back of his mind. That didn't seem quite right... Colin stopped walking and looked around. The sun was nearly gone as the moon took its place in the sky. Casting an eerie glow over the once enchanted forest. A cold gust of wind picked up, sending a sudden chill down Colin's spine, like a hard slap to the face. He winced and turned around towards the rocky mountain that broke away from the forest. Where the wind came from, and noticed the cave that his Mother told him to stay away from.

 _(Twinkling softly in the light?_ )

Colin shook his head disapprovingly, he rubbed his eyes and walked a few paces towards the cave. He noticed something out of the ordinary, but he was still unsure as to whether his eyes were playing tricks on him or not.

 _Wait... What is that shining in the cave? Is that...Whoa._

Colin reached the entrance of the cave, hesitant to go any further. He peered closer inside, the cave was glowing.

He turned to look at the last little arc of sunlight, then back at the cave. The inside of the cave was sparkling faintly, making Colin's insides churn and his heart beat faster. The glittering cave seemed to be beckoning Colin to come inside. He took a step into the cave, followed by another, and then one more, until he came to a slow stop. Colin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Any normal person, like Colin, would of known better than to walk into the cave alone and unprotected, especially at nightfall. But Colin didn't feel scared, or threatened. The sparkling enigma gave Colin a subtle feeling of courage, which only fuelled his determination to uncover the strange phenomenon. Colin opened his eyes again and was about to make his way into the lower, maze-like levels of the cave before he was interrupted by his mothers words, echoing in the back of his mind. _"Don't go wandering into the cave, Colin! It's dangerous in there!"_ Bringing Colin to his senses, realising his brash decision. He cringed out of frustration, nothing got him more excited than the mysterious. He reluctantly turned around and slowly made his way out of the cave and walked back home, before his damned curiosity got the better of him again.

Colin cursed to himself silently. He was supposed to be back home at least half an hour ago. What would his mother say to him now? Colin swallowed audibly at the thought. He reached the front door, and hesitantly turned the doorknob. Only to have the door be opened for him.

"Colin! Where have you been! I told you to be back before seven... It's now nearly eight!" snapped his mother. Colin scratched the back of his head, trying to think of a reasonable excuse for his actions. He would of gotten home much faster if he wasn't feeling so lost within himself. Ever since he walked out of the cave, away from, whatever it was that was down there. He felt like he made the wrong decision. Colin mentally kicked himself for forgetting what his mum had said.

"I'm sorry Mum... I was caught up with things, and lost track of time..." he apologised. His mum wouldn't be too impressed if she found out he disobeyed her warning, and his reasons behind his actions were far from believable.

Colin's mum bent over and put her hands on his cheeks, grabbing his attention.

" Colin, I know you're a big boy now and can take care of yourself," she said, "but you cant afford to wander the countryside alone in the dark with your head in the clouds now, can you?!" Colin's mum said sternly, putting her hands on her hips. She loved her little boy to death, and couldn't stand to see him hurt, especially out of his own lazy and thoughtless actions.

"Sorry Mum, I didn't mean to be so careless..." Colin apologised again, finding the ground to be of particular interest at the moment. His mum just shook her head and smiled.

"Now, now Colin, just be more careful next time, alright?" Colin's mum smiled. she turned around and gestured to the kitchen. "I have a bowl on the counter top ready for your dinner, just help yourself okay?"

"Thanks, Mum." replied Colin, who grabbed the bowl from the counter top. "What's for dinner, by the way?"

"It's my veggie soup love, your favourite!" said Colin's mum proudly, as she sat down on the sofa.  
Colin lifted the lid off the pot. As he did, he was hit by the wonderful aroma of wholesome veggies and herbs. He poured a hearty amount onto his bowl, and sat down.

 _Hmm, what could that of possibly been down there in the cave..._ Colin thought to himself as he picked up a spoon from the table, and dug in.

As Colin took his first mouthful, his mouth was flooded with the healthy flavour and creamy texture of his favourite food. This wasn't just any old vegetable soup. This, was something else entirely... Colin couldn't help but smile.

 _Mmm, it's so delicious- I wish mum made it more often!_ As he savoured the taste.

 _At least the food takes my mind off the cave..._

But the worst was yet to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Colin was woken by the blinding light that shone through the open window, he moaned and turned over, burying his face into the pillow. The thought of staying in bed all day was quite appealing, but Colin felt rather uncertain about it. After his restless and fidgety night's sleep, he decided it wasn't worth it. Colin rose up slowly and sat on the side of the bed, sighing deeply as he staggered downstairs, making his way to the kitchen with as much liveliness as a pair of old socks.

"Good morning Colin!" his mum said briskly, while putting a slice of bread in the toaster. Colin took a seat and slumped in his chair.

"Morning." he said wearily, looking up. Colin's mother walked around and ruffled his hair affectionately before stopping and glancing down.

"You don't look to well Colin... Another late night, it seems?"

"No, just had trouble sleeping." he shifted in his chair uncomfortably, "went to bead straight after dinner, actually."

"You could have slept in if you wanted, you know I'm okay with that." she said, with a hint of concern in her voice. "Even if you do prefer to wake up at the crack of dawn, it wouldn't hurt to sleep in once in a while."

"Yeah, I guess..." he mumbled, as his mum pulled the toast out of the toaster, and began to butter it.

"Oh well, just eat up now love." Colin's mum said, as she placed the toast on a plate and handed it to Colin. Who seemed to of lost his appetite, just stared blankly at his breakfast for what seemed like hours on end.

"Colin?" asked his mother, as she opened the fridge and turned around "Are you sure you're feeling okay? You haven't touched your toast and you look a little pasty... My little boy isn't sick, is he?"

"No no, I'm fine Mum... Really, I am!" replied Colin, automatically picking up the toast from the plate and taking a small bite.

"Oh no, I just thought it was strange. I mean, you love your breakfast, and I know you have quite the appetite." Colin's mum went on, "I just thought something might be wrong this morning, but if you're sure now..." Colin nodded his head, and bit off another piece of toast. Colin's mum got out a carton of milk and poured Colin a glass, smiling a little. Colin tried his best to do the same, but to no greater extent as he carefully took the glass of milk from her and lent back in his chair, chewing slowly at the piece of toast.

"Oh, that's right! I just remembered" Colin's mum said, making her way to the fridge. "Miles rung yesterday when you were out..." she went on, putting the milk back. "He told me he needed your help with one of his games or something like that. Anyway, he wanted to know if you'd like to stop by his place sometime today."

 _Oh wow, he's not serious is he?_ Colin thought as he took a sip out of the glass and put it aside, frowning in concentration. He really didn't feel like going, not today anyway. Besides, Colin had other ideas...

He paused for a moment to re-collect his thoughts before clearing his throat.

"Well actually, I was wondering if I could uh, go and see him, now?" Colin asked eagerly.

"Its a little early in the morning to go and visit, don't you think?"

"But Mum!" He protested, "both his parents are working and, Miles is usually up at this hour anyway. Please, can I go?"  
"But... Are you sure you've had enough to eat?" Colin's mum replied, a little taken back as she glanced at the nibbled piece of toast that lay forgotten on the table, and the glass of milk that seemed all but untouched with a peculiar expression.

"Yeah Mum I'm all good, trust me." Colin replied hastily, as he got up and dusted himself off, making his way to the door. "Thanks for breakfast." he said curtly, making an effort to smile again.

"Alright then, but one more thing, Colin."

"Yes, mum?"

"Make sure to keep an eye on the time when you're over there, wont you sweetie?"

Colin shifted awkwardly "Yeah, I'll try to." he replied solemnly, looking at the door and then to his mum, who smiled sweetly at him.

"Just have a good time, okay?"

Colin nodded his head and made his way outside.

"Hmm... he seems to be in another world today, I wonder what's gotten into him?" Colin's mum said to herself as she collected the dishes from the table. " I do wish he'd tell me, I worry an awful lot about him..."

Meanwhile, Colin closed the back door behind him. Sighing in relief as a sudden smirk made its way across his face.

"Sorry Miles, I'm just a tad bit busy today, it seems..." He said to himself quietly, putting his sneakers on before making his way down to Ilex Forest.

" _All night... I was up all night tossing and turning over what I had witnessed yesterday!"_ Colin thought to himself as he continued jogging, trying to get a grip on his motives. Even he wasn't really sure why he was acting this way over some sparkling object in a cave.

" _What's gotten into me? Going as far as disobeying and lying behind my own mother's back, and ditching my one and only best friend aside for who knows what reasons!? Is this really the extent of my boredom... or am I just asking for trouble?"_ Colin thought about it, but just shrugged it off, he was bored, simply put. And being bored meant that he was bound to act out of desperation for the sake of it sooner or later. Even if it meant getting up to no good.

"Ah, fuck it." he spat, "It's been too long since I've done anything exciting, well... anything at all to be precise, I should really get out more anyway." As Colin's ego inflated with confidence, he picked up the pace, leaving his train of thoughts far behind him.

It wasn't long before Colin arrived at the cave, pausing momentarily before taking a step into the dimly lit tunnel.

"Jeez its dark, good thing I brought my phone." he said, pulling out his phone and turning on the flash light, Any normal person wouldn't think twice about exploring such a dangerous cave, with its seemingly endless maze-like tunnels, and rumours of many powerful Pokémon residing in its dark and ominous depths, sending even the most seasoned of explorers scurrying back home in a hurry. But not Colin, whether it be his boredom, love of the mysterious (or his sheer stupidity...), he trudged on through the cave without a moments hesitation.

"Strange, feels like I've been here before..." He muttered under his breath. There lower levels of the cave were very complex to traverse, but Colin seemed to knew where he was going, despite never being here to begin with. He felt an odd sensation coursing through his body, one he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was like someone was showing him the way, almost guiding him in the right direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to SunnySummer77 and TheSwingOfThings for helping me out, I appreciate it very much! Anyway, here's chapter 4. (Gosh, I hope it's okay...)

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, Colin was brought to an opening that led into a giant underground lake. He peered over from where he was standing to the lake below. The crystal blue water sat motionless like ice, and there was no telling how deep the water was. Colin carefully made his way down to the waters edge, scanning the inside of the cave.

"What's that sticking out of the wall over there?" He murmured softly, tilting his head. Sure enough, there was a noticeable lump sticking out of the cave wall on the opposite side of the lake not too far from where he was. Colin hurried over to the waters edge looking frantically for a way to traverse the lake.

 _Hmm, it doesn't look that far, I could probably jump that distance if I tried..._ Thought Colin as he concentrated on the icy, cold water that lay before him. Feeling confident, Colin took a few steps back, taking a couple short hops before breaking into a sprint.

Picking up speed, he grunted as he pushed himself off the rocky ground, propelling himself through the air, landing abruptly on the other side of the lake, stumbling slightly. He looked back and sighed a breath of relief, _that was close!_

Colin staggered up to the conspicuous lump in the wall, leaning up against it in an attempt to catch his breath.

"Well... whaddya know-its a giant marble sticking, out...out of the wall." Said Colin, grasping the half buried orb tightly with both hands. It was a Lucarionite, a mysterious orb that when held, allows the Pokémon Lucario to mega evolve in battle. Ever since the discovery of the new-found mega evolution, the stones have been highly sought after by trainers and collectors alike due to their use in battling. They're extremely rare, and as such. Sell for a high price at the markets.

Colin licked his lips at the thought of being filthy rich, "Finders keepers, I say!" he winced, trying his hardest to pull it out.

Hot and out of breath, Colin gave up. He stood back, wiping the sweat from his brow as he looked at the orb, which didn't budge an inch! Colin sighed as he dragged himself over and sat down on a nearby rock.

"What do I do _now_!" He grumbled, kicking the rock underneath him in frustration.

"Aarrgh! Ow ow ow..." Colin cried out as he grabbed his foot, sobbing like a small child as he began massaging it.

The rock stirred underneath Colin from all the commotion, groaning and gurgling under his weight. It slowly began to rise, taking Colin up with it, he was caught off guard as the rock pushed him off and onto the ground.

"What the fuck!" He shrieked, "That's not a bloody rock!"

The rocky monster that turned to face Colin was in fact, a Graveler, a common rock type Pokémon around these parts. They were solitary Pokémon, and happened to be highly territorial. As it glared at Colin viciously with its small, beady eyes.

"Uh-oh, not good... not good!" Colin stammered, pressing his back against the wall as the rock Pokémon approached him, its four, stubby arms flexing and forming into hard fists, furious to of been disturbed. Colin cried out and dropped to the floor as the Pokémon swung at him with a powerful rock smash, its glowing fist narrowly missing his head and instead hit the wall behind him, leaving a large crater-like imprint. Colin crawled awkwardly along the ground, his eyes red with tears as the resulting dust impaired his vision, Trying to find his bearings. He saw the Lucarionite buried under the rubble, he eagerly reached out a hand to grab it, but quickly retracted it as the Graveler stomped on the ground in anger. The vibrations resonating throughout the cave.

Colin gasped as the Lucarionite started rolling around, heading slowly to the waters edge. He made a desperate attempt and dived on top of it, grasping the stone with both hands.

"Graveler, Grav!" The mighty Pokémon cried, and on the spur of the moment, grabbed Colin's legs, leaving the poor boy helpless as he was suspended in the air. Colin stifled a cry as he was flipped around, and smashed into the wall with a sickening crack. Colin felt like he was hit by a truck, his body screaming in agony by the force of the impact.

Colin clenched the stone in his fist, shutting his eyes and waiting in anticipation for the final blow. The look of triumph on the Graveler's face melted into confusion, as Colin's fist began to suddenly crackle with energy. The rock Pokémon let go hurriedly and took a step back, unsure of what to make of the situation as Colin was enveloped in a bright light, illuminating the inside of the cave.

The light was like fire, the golden flames wrapping around Colin's body greedily. Encasing him in a sphere before shattering like glass, sending a gust of wind through the air.

"Grav... Graveler, Graveler!" The Pokémon shook it's head, snapping itself of its initial confusion and charged at Colin, knocking him forcefully to the ground. Colin flailed about under the Graveler's iron grip holding him down with all four arms, imprisoning him underneath its massive bulk.

"Gravelerrr..." It said slowly, charging up a powerful attack. Colin, who felt a jolt of power shoot through him like electricity, grabbed the Pokémon's head, groaning as his hands were engulfed in a blue fire.

Colin snarled, struggling to control himself as he splayed his palms open, releasing a shock wave that resulted in a massive explosion. Sending both him and the Graveler flying in opposite directions.

An eerie silence filled the room as Colin clenched his ribcage, coughing up bits of blood. He doubled over in pain as it rocketed through his body, clouding his vision. His eyes getting heavy and his breathing weaker, he soon passed out. Alone deep within the cave.


End file.
